


Lovin' You

by flickawhip



Series: Becky Lynch Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky helps you pretend to have a date... until it turns real





	Lovin' You

\- “Just pretend to be my date...”  
\- You know you sound pathetic  
\- You don’t care  
\- It’s hard to dislodge the guy who keeps asking you out  
\- You need help  
\- “He still buggin’ you huh?”  
\- Becky almost smirks as she slips into the seat beside you  
\- Glancing at Charlotte and rolling her eyes  
\- She knows exactly who it is  
\- “Yeah, and Queen here won’t help...”  
\- You mutter the words softly  
\- “He needs ta take the hint, Lass...”  
\- Becky smiles  
\- She knows exactly what you need  
\- Waiting until the man is coming closer to add  
\- “No man should be hittin’ on my Lass...”  
\- He pales   
\- You smirk  
\- Move to kiss her cheek softly  
\- “What would I do without you babe?”  
\- You can’t help smiling when she smirks  
\- “Be lonely...”  
\- She’s teasing   
\- You wait until the others move away  
\- Kiss her cheek again  
\- “Thanks Bex...”  
\- “Hey, anytime...”  
\- She pauses  
\- You pause too  
\- “Just... maybe consider makin’ it real?”  
\- Despite yourself you can’t help smiling  
\- “Bex...”  
\- She’s walking away  
\- You catch up  
\- Grab her arm  
\- “Bex...”  
\- She looks embarrassed  
\- “I’d love to.... make it real...”


End file.
